The present invention relates to a battery holder for an electronic apparatus or the like using a coin-shaped battery or the like.
Conventionally, battery holders of electronic apparatus have been formed as sections provided inside the electronic apparatus, the battery being held by the contact pressure of terminals arranged in correspondence with the positive and negative electrodes of the battery. A part of the casing of the electronic apparatus has been formed as a battery cover, the battery being detachably secured in position by attaching this battery cover to the apparatus.
With the reduction in the size and thickness of electronic apparatuses, however, use of coin-shaped batteries has become more preferable, and the conventional battery holding structure described above has become unsuitable for electronic apparatuses using coin-shaped batteries since it requires a relatively large space. To simplify the structure of the battery holding section, the battery cover may be fixed to the casing of the electronic apparatus by means of screws. In that case, the battery cannot be easily attached to or detached from the apparatus.